An Idiot's Love
by HopefulWishing
Summary: Lucy is in love with the most idiotic man on the planet. He is stupid and lazy, he gets on her nerves so much that she wants to hit him sometimes. So why is it that it hurts so much to think he might love Lisanna? One Shot!


I've had my insecurities before, but I never let them get to me until that moment. He wasn't aware I was watching and listening. He wasn't aware that I forgot my bag and had to come back to the now empty guild hall. Well, it was supposed to be empty, but he was there. She was there too. I saw him first. I wanted to reach out and greet him. Then I saw her and I stopped dead in my tracks. What are they both doing here? The man I love, Natsu. The woman I loathe, Lisanna. I can't really loathe her. She was actually very kind. We were friends even. Except every time I saw her with Natsu, my heart would ache. I thought about how much prettier she was. She was stronger too. Not to mention that she has known him longer.

I watched as she bowed to him in a hasty manner. She looked nervous, twiddling her thumbs. "Um, Natsu?" Her voice rang out in a sweet tone. I clenched my fist in fear.

"Yes, Lisanna?" He asked with a dopey grin, oblivious to the fact that she was about to confess her feelings for him. It was so obvious by how she blushed when he looked at her more closely. I clenched my fist even tighter and studied them, unsure how to feel about all of this. My chest felt heavy.

"Well, I – I – I wanted to say that you're a really great guy!" She started.

"Oh! You think so too!" He laughed and clasped her hands in his. She blushed violently at the sudden closeness. My heart sank to the floor. He really was an idiot.

"No! That's not all I'm trying to say!"

"Hmm? What else is there?"

"Well, um…" Her face burned as she spat out her next words. "I think I love you!"

There it was. The fact I've been trying to deny this whole time. She said the one thing I couldn't. Her feelings were clear. Natsu's eyes went wide as he took in what she said. Before he could react, before he could say anything, I ran home. I was rushing to my apartment in a frenzy, unable to think. My body felt so weak, but I kept running. I was running until I stepped on a twig, causing me to fall to the ground.

I tried to stand up, but fell when I realized my knees were bleeding. I knew I would have bruises in the morning. No longer running, I let Lisanna's words sink in. She loves him. And by the way he talks about her, I'm sure he loves her too. She's better than me in every way. Tomorrow it will be official. They'll be a couple and I'll have to pretend to congratulate them. I'll have to force a smile and watch them together. He'll probably start bringing her on missions. I'll have to see them all the time.

Before I knew it, tears started streaming down my face. They fell to the pavement below as I sat there with my scraped knees and broken heart. I was silent. Shaking my head at my child-like behavior and wiping my tears away. The more I wiped, the more the hot tears flowed. Eventually my sleeve was completely soaked and I had nothing to wipe them on. My breaths began to become frantic because I had nothing to wipe the tears away.

"Lucy?" called a familiar voice. I turned to see Gray standing there in shock. "Are you okay?"

I quickly stood up and ran towards his arms. He wrapped me in a tight embrace as I sobbed in his shirt. He seemed very confused as to why I was crying and embarrassed that I was holding him. I didn't care. I needed a hug and for the first time that night I let my pain ring out. I wailed as he held me and I must have sounded pretty gross.

"So Lisanna confessed to Natsu?" asked Gray as he poured me a cup of tea. I nodded and clenched my fists. I was sitting in his dining room after he offered to take me to his place. He even kindly bandaged my knees for me. I graciously accepted the tea, making no move to drink it right away. I had no appetite. "I always figured they would get together." He unconsciously said. I snapped my head up, ready to cry at those words. Gray started apologizing and tried to calm me down. When he finally did I admitted my troubles to him.

"How can I face him? I don't think I have it in me to see them happy…" I whined, stirring the hot tea as the last of my sugar cubes dissolved.

"You sound like a girl in love." He commented.

"I thought that was already clear!" I pouted and turned my face from him.

"I know. Just that you haven't really said it yet." He scratched his head with a silly grin on his face.

"Well I do… I love him…" It was strange to admit it out loud and to Gray of all people, but he didn't laugh at my feelings. In fact, he asked, "What's wrong with that?" His tone was serious as I stared at him then at my untouched tea.

"He doesn't love me." I said, defeated. Gray walked over and placed his hand on my head.

"You don't know that! Even if he doesn't love you, you still have me. And Erza. And Wendy. And everyone else. We love you." His words resonated within me and I felt the weight on my chest lift just slightly.

"Why couldn't I have loved a guy like you?" I blurted out without thinking. Gray blushed at my words and stammered for the right thing to say.

"Well- I- I…"

"I mean! You are SOOO much kinder. And your normal. And your charming. AND your intelligent!" I exclaimed.

"Well I…"

"And Natsu? He can be so stubborn! He gets wrapped up in the weirdest schemes. You know he broke my hair dryer once because he was convince it use to belong to a dead little girl! Worse of all, he's an IDIOT!" I spat, feeling a little better at my words. Gray was no longer embarrassed. He was rolling on the floor laughing as I described Natsu to him.

"Hahahaha! A hair dryer?" He poked.

"Oh let me tell about this other time…" I talked well into the night about all the frustrations I had with him. Gray laughed at each story and insult I threw at him and I felt so free. Slowly I could feel myself smiling again and the pain seemed to go away as we talked about that idiot. I no longer felt the need to cry. If anything I wanted to punch. Though that wouldn't really be justified, I still wanted to do it! And so, we laughed. We laughed until I had no other choice than to go home.

I walked through my door feeling a lot better now. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. In an instant I had closed the door behind me and landed on my bed. Ah, my bed. It was so soft. I turned on my side and stretched out my arms. So soft… So fluffy… Wait! Fluffy? I opened my eyes to see that I was holding onto a pink hair that belonged to the very boy I didn't want to see. Natsu lied there wrapped in my blanket asleep. He moaned at my touch and I pulled my hand away.

"No… Put it back…" He yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. I froze as he stared up at me. He looked so gorgeous. He had the innocent look of a child as I watched. Seeing as I made no move to pet him again, he grabbed my hand and plopped it on his head. I started to run my fingers through his hair like he wanted. I was still unsure of what was going on. He snuggled onto my pillows as I continued to pet him.

"Your hands are so warm…" He murmured. He shouldn't say things like that. My heart feels like it might burst. But of course, he probably meant nothing by it. He is probably officially dating Lisanna now. I suddenly grew sad again. Damn. Why does he do this? Can't he just leave and let me enjoy the few hours I had to forget him? I pulled my hand away and stood up to make some coffee. I can't sleep with him in the same room, yet I can't find the words to kick him out. So I'll stay awake for now. He sat up and watched me from the bed as I made a cup for me. The coffee slowly poured into the mug, making a slight noise as it filled to the brim.

I closed my eyes in frustration. He just showed his face and I feel terrible. Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms encircle me from behind. I opened my eyes in confusion. Natsu pulled me into his body and held me tight.

"Don't make that face. Please? What happened?" He asked, concern in his voice. I could feel his breath on my ear. My body felt so hot at his touch. It was so agonizing to feel him, but not be able to see him. My heart beat so fast, but each pounding was painful. I pulled myself away from his arms. He wore a look of worry as he stared at me.

Unable to take his torturous staring I told him everything. "I saw you with Lisanna earlier. I heard her confess to you." I looked at my feet.

"You saw that?" He blushed. I nodded. I felt so depressed.

"Are you a couple now?" I asked, feeling awkward as I talked about it.

"Me? And Lisanna?" He asked and laughed out loud. "Oh, no! That would just be weird! Hahaha!" His laughs got even louder. I felt a sudden rush of joy at his words and yet I wanted to slap him.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled, instantly silencing him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't laugh at her feelings!" I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks. "She put her heart on the line and you rejected her? Now you're laughing?" Natsu looked lost as to what to do. "She loved you. That was her only mistake!"

"Mistake?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Mistake! I know, because I love you, too!" I shouted. Natsu stood there eyes wide. I finally realized what I said aloud and looked down at my feet. I just want to disappear.

"Lucy…" said Natsu after a long while. He took a step forward and I stepped back.

"No! Stay away!" I cried, stepping back further as he tried to speak. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear you reject me!"

"Lucy!" He yelled and grabbed my wrists, pulling me towards him. "Will you just let me speak for once!"

I froze and nodded. He was close. Too close. He stared at me for a moment then at my lips. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. His kiss was sweet and delicate at first, but it grew more and more passionate. I felt my face turn red. My heart started beating out of control as I took in the fact that we were kissing. He pulled me towards him and I wrapped my arms around him, melting as he ran his fingers through my hair. Just as suddenly as when it started, it ended. I was staring at him in a daze. A happy daze at that.

"Lucy?" He peered into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile starting to form on my lips.

"I love you."

And there it was. He loves me. Before I thought that he could only say those things in my dreams, but I'm really here. He is really telling me that he loves me. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Oh my god! Lucy! What happened to your legs!" He kneeled down and started feeling my bandaged knees as if he could somehow lessen the pain. I looked down at him, still dazed by what just happened. He looked up at me with concern.

"Did someone do this to you?" he asked, ready to throw down. A smile found its way on my face and I started laughing. Natsu looked confused as I cracked up in front of him.

"Oh geez" he sighed and fell back onto his bottom in front of me. He wore a face of exhaustion.

"God, Natsu!" I kneeled down to match his level. "You really are nothing like Gray!" I giggled.

"What does he have to do with any of this?!" He puffed out his cheeks in anger.

"Gray is nice and considerate. You? Well, you're nice and somehow say the wrong things all the damn time. Gray is charming, but you're so childish!" I said listing everything I could.

"Hey! I- I thought you loved me! When did this become about Gray?" He fumed at my words. I got on my knees and leaned towards him.

"Gray is just the perfect example of the perfect boyfriend."

"And me?"

"Well, you're lazy and loud and you break all my stuff!"

"I can't control that! It's in my DNA!"

"And worse of all, you're a big idiot!" I said and leaned even closer until I was basically on top of him. He leaned back on his hands as I did so.

"Wha-" He blushed at my sudden closeness and I laughed at his reaction. I planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose. When I looked back at him, his face was even redder. Satisfied, I pulled myself off him and sat on the floor next to him.

"Now that I think about it, that's why I love you. I think me falling for you was inevitable." I grinned. Natsu got off his hands and sat up straight.

"You-" He started, but couldn't find the right words to say. Instead he leaned towards me, kissing me once more. His lips were so soft. He lifted his hands to my face and I placed mine over his. I relished in this sweet kiss of his. My face was burning as he held the kiss longer and longer. When he finally pulled away, our hands were still cupping my face. He peered into my face and now it was my turn to blush.

"Idiot" I muttered. Natsu let out a big laugh and placed his forehead on mine. I reached my hands over to cup his face and kissed him lightly. He and I smiled as we stared into each other's eyes. "You realize you have to apologize to Lisanna, right?" I said.

"How can you think about her at a time like this?" He asked, laughing at my words.

"You still have to do it!" I told him and wrapped my arms around him."

"In the morning. I don't really want to leave right now."


End file.
